Fright Night (1985) Jerry Dandridge's 19th Century What If? Scenario
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: It's the 19th Century and 18 year old Rose Garrett is traveling from Civil War torn America to foreign Hungary to meet and marry her arranged intended James Morgan. Nearing the end of her journey, on the train to Hungary, while constantly watched by Oscar, she makes the acquaintance of gentleman Jerry Dandridge. Coincides with Rose's Journey 4.
1. Day One On the Train to Somewhere

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Day One**_

_**On a Train to Somewhere**_

Large blue eyes peered out the window looking to the cluttered platform of a train station just as the train jerked into motion beginning its slow roll over the tracks. Those eyes, lined by modestly lengthened pale reddish lashes, watched the individuals moving about their business; men and women dressed in the fashions of the mid nineteenth century, fashions depicting their wealth and status. Soft rose pink lips of modest fullness pressed together with nervousness and a deep and heavy sigh sounded passed.

Eighteen year old Rose Garrett was in a foreign land having traveled from American by her father's demand. She was sent away from the Civil War that was tearing the free country apart and sent in direction of a man she had never met; her intended. For years she was told she would marry this stranger who had bargained with her father during the man's visit to America. She wasn't too happy but what was a girl to do? She couldn't argue or protest that arranged marriage; wasn't her place as a young woman. Her father said it was for the best since her mother had sadly passed years prior by an incurable illness and her brother not long after passed from complications from pneumonia. Now her father was fighting the war battling the South on behalf of the North. And, now, she was in Europe amongst complete strangers including the brute of a man as her escort and personal watchman; Oscar.

Her eyes shifted from the window now that the scenery had become droll. Her eyes scanned the private sleeping quarters; like a dismal little cell. There was the bed which she sat atop near the single window, a small armoire, and a tiny vanity with a porcelain water basin and pitcher. She rose up from the bed feeling the motion of the train beneath her laced boots. For days that little cell of a room was to be hers until arriving at the second to the last location where she would take a carriage to the final and permanent destination. She had no real idea of who the man was that she was marrying; simply knew he was some wealthy aristocrat who took an odd fancy to her when she was just fourteen which she thought slightly uncomfortably and strange.

She grabbed her copy of Edgar Allen Poe's works, specifically reading The Murders in the Rue Morgue then opened the door trying to balance with the trains rocking. She leaned out into the narrow corridor and looked both ways; wondered where that brute fellow Oscar was hidden. She stepped out closing the door behind her and looked to the door at her left that led between that car and the other behind it. Curious, she walked the short distance and peered through the small window seeing that the behind car was dark. She shrugged then turned moving towards the other end knowing beyond that car was the dining car.

She took a seat at one of the small dining tables; unfortunately Oscar sat across the aisle at his own private table keeping a close watch over her as was his job. She hated having someone constantly watchful of her every move. There weren't many on that train with much wealth, she assumed by the lack of individuals in the dining car. She guessed most were further ahead in the more crowded passenger cars while she basically was alone with Oscar. Not much of an appetite, she sipped tea from a pretty floral teacup with matching saucer while reading the controversial and delightfully morbid works of Edgar Allen Poe.

It was a while that she sat there before the changing scenery with her eyes solely focused on every gruesome word written in those elaborate and artful tales of death. There seemed no sign of any other with the means to share that quiet dining car until the sun set in the distant horizon. From behind she heard the door to the dining car open and two male voices conversing. She kept her eyes down but not necessarily reading; more so sipping her recently refreshed cup of tea while eavesdropping on the voices. Her eyes shifted side to side over the open book focusing on both voices. One voice in particular sounded decently attractive and well spoken as the other seemed a bit less so, much less so. She listened as the more attractive of the two voices graciously gave a greeting to Oscar who in turn gave a simple 'gentlemen' in his low monotone but foreign accented voice.

Her eyes lifted from the pages, firstly glanced over at Oscar who sat as usual without expression and arms crossed. Hmm, she thought, bet not much goes on in that brain of his since he lacked any show of interest in anything besides watching her like a hawk. Her nose slightly wrinkled with a little grimace; didn't like that man because he lacked any socialization skills. Oscar not being much to look at; her eyes shifted in direction those two voices came from.

Keeping her head somewhat down she slowly lifted the book but stopped so her eyes could peer over the edge of the book at the two men who sat at the table two ahead of Oscar's. Well, the first fellow, tall and just about as much a brute like Oscar wasn't at all remotely impressive with his shabby dirty blonde hair and plain suit. Her eyes shifted to the second fellow, obviously the owner of that attractive voice. His hair was a very deep shade of black and nicely cut and styled and from what she saw his suit was perfectly tailored and fashionably made of the finest materials. His profile, what she could make out from that angle, was quite pleasant to behold with a skin tone that of obvious European descent. Hmm, she wondered, what part of Europe did he originate? Perhaps he was returning to his home country; he had no accent which indicated he quite possibly had also traveled from America; his companion obviously gave that indication as well.

That gentleman made her wish she knew what her intended looked like; got some feeble descriptions from their correspondence but most men, she assumed, would say anything to impress a woman. Her lips pressed together while her eyes stared at the attractive man; would be nice if her intended remotely resembled that man who was at the least twenty years older than her. Her face grimaced; her intended was immensely over twenty years older than her which made her softly cringe.

Her eyes shifted and looked to Oscar who now was staring at her with his eyes narrowed. She quickly lifted the book blocking her view of the good looking traveler. "Stupid Oscar," she mumbled with a whisper and again found herself focusing on that man's very attractive voice. He had such a charming melody about his voice which made her smirk with intrigue while hiding it behind her book. She heard the dining car server ask the two men if they wanted anything; only the less attractive one requested a meal while the more attractive one ordered a bottle of red wine. Ah, yes, she nodded, quite distinguished since he ordered the finest bottle of red wine available. She frowned; stuck drinking tea since Oscar wouldn't allow her to enjoy more adult beverages because it wasn't appropriate until she was married to his employer. Stupid Oscar, she grumbled in thought.

She heard the sound of giggling approach the dining car and they became louder the moment the door in her view opened. She lowered the book peering over and watched a seemingly bubbly woman step into the dining car. Her eyes shifted following the woman making her approach to the two men. Her eyes slyly kept watch as the obvious gentleman of the two stood up charmingly greeting the flamboyantly dressed woman; dressed in bright shades of blue with dark brown hair stylishly twisted in shoulder draped curls.

The woman joined the two men just as the wine was brought. She shifted her eyes down looking at her attire; felt so plain in comparison to the vibrant woman with the loud voice and laughter. She felt she looked so remarkably dull wearing a simple satin dress with muted shades of nearly gray blue, her strawberry blonde hair hidden beneath a simple bonnet the same muted shades, and beneath those layers was hidden what she felt was a fairly attractive youthful figure. Again, she wasn't allowed to remotely dress like that bright and airy woman because it wasn't appropriate because her future husband forbade that his fiancé allow her femininity to shine for other men to see. "Stupid James Morgan," she mumbled under her breath with her strawberry blonde brows furrowed.

"Perhaps it is time you return to your cabin." Oscar spoke with his deep and accented voice as he stood before Rose.

Rose reluctantly lowered her book and looked up at the towering man with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why?" she asked him.

"You need your rest." He answered standing before her like a stone wall of sternness.

"I'm not at all tired." She softly protested.

"You should get as much rest as possible before the long carriage ride." He was determined to convince her.

Her eyes softly narrowed up at him while her lips pressed together. "Oscar, has anyone told you that you're not a very pleasant fellow?" she spitefully asked him, "For if no one has then that is quite the surprise to me because I find you not at all pleasant and possibly the worst companion for such a long trip."  
"That is your opinion." He stated, "Go to your cabin."

Her eyes held their glare then she softly snapped, "You go to your cabin." She found it amusing the moment she saw a glimpse of expression about his tightly pursed lips draped by a thick mustache. "I wish to sit here and read my book and enjoy my tea." She firmly stated, "You can go ahead and retire if you want or you can return to your post over there." She pointed passed him, "You're here to keep an eye on me, not tell me what to do. Now, please, I am in the middle of reading quite an interesting tale of a man being sealed in a wall alive." She wrinkled her nose up at him then looked down at her book and gripped the dainty teacup handle and brought it to her lips. She smirked hearing him quietly grumble then from the corner of her eyes she watched him return to his post; wished he had retired to his room. "Stupid Neanderthal," she commented under breath.

Her eyes glanced diagonally where the vibrant woman's voice continued to chatter but quickly looked back down at the typeset pages upon discovering the attractive man focused on her with a slanted but quite handsome grin. Perhaps that gentleman caught sound of her defiant words to Oscar and found her softly toned ridicule amusing. She kept her eyes staring down at the page while again sipping her tea.

"Mademoiselle," the server spoke up to Rose.

Rose looked up to the young man dressed in a neatly pressed white uniform, "Yes?"

"The gentleman is wondering if you would care for a glass of wine." The server explained.

Her eyes frowned and looked to the server's hand which held an open bottle of wine and a wine glass in the other. She leaned back against the seat looking at the scolding glare across Oscar's eyes. She grinned then looked up at the server. "Why, yes, that would be lovely, thank you." She chimed loud enough for Oscar to hear then gave a nod. She smiled wide as the server poured wine into the glass and offered it to her. She took the glass trying to hide her excitement being so defiant to her watchman.

The server nodded then stepped away and she smiled over at handsome gentleman who continued to smile back at her. "Thank you," she said with a gentle nod and the gentleman simply gave a nod in return. Her eyes looked over at Oscar who was giving her that 'you best not' glare but she held her mischievous smile and eagerly took a drink of wine. Proud of her little burst of defiance; she enjoyed that offered wine while continuing with her reading.

Rose finished her glass of wine, her first glass of wine, and felt the subtle warming effects while finishing another one of those morbid but delectable tales. The dining car was again just she and Oscar for the gentleman had left with the boisterous woman and travel companion. She closed her book and scooted out from behind the table feeling quite relaxed from just that one glass of wine. Oscar had stood up just as she did. "Well, Oscar," she smiled, "I will now go to my cabin." She nodded in agreement to her decision, "And you can now go to yours." She turned slightly swaying then giggled.

She walked toward the door with Oscar directly behind her. She carefully stepped between the two moving cars and entered the car her room was located almost slamming the door on Oscar. She giggled, "Excuse me, I'm sorry," she continued to giggle going to her door but paused noticing a light on in the car attached to the one she stood. Her head tilted curiously; perhaps that was the gentleman's private car. She shrugged and entered her room, "Good night, Oscar!" she called to the brute watchman then slammed the door.

She lit the single lantern then began to the tedious task of removing those layers of muted blues while swaying with the train's motions and her slight intoxication. She giggled feeling flushed with heat while her mind was thinking of that gentleman's abundance of attractiveness. How lucky, she thought, that loudly laughing woman was in the company of such a distinguished and obviously handsome man.

She hung up the dress in the armoire and set the bonnet on the vanity. She dressed in a plain white nightgown then unraveled her lengthy strawberry blonde hair and brushed it out. Once the length of her hair was smoothly brushed she proceeded to braid it draped down over her shoulder while seated on the edge of the small bed. She softly hummed while her fingers wove her hair into a neat braid; her mind still wondering about the attractiveness of the kind gentleman who graciously gave her the offering of her first glass of wine. Her mind trailed further into intriguing thoughts of the gentleman.

She sighed, wondered exactly what was transpiring in that private car. She was curious about things that were inappropriate but intriguing nonetheless. She imagined that a man of his age and splendid good looks was an experienced kisser. Her lips softly grinned knowing that the giddy woman likely was in the midst of that man's great kissing expertise. She had kissed; couldn't confess that experience because she was supposed to be pure and demur which her intended expected. Yes, she kissed; a slightly charming young man who was the son of the preacher back in little Cliffside. Oh, then she couldn't forget a little kissing and so scandalous petting with one of her male schoolmates.

Yet, she was more curious what such an attractive and mature man could deliver when it came to petting and kissing and perhaps beyond. Oh, she hoped and prayed that her intended was just as attractive and possibly romantic and tender. She dreaded her wedding night; had no idea what to expect besides the obvious consummation. She always wanted a type of courtship, a building romance that would blossom into passion and love but all she had were letters spouting nearly boring poetry of no original nature. She again sighed but heavier.

She turned out of the lantern, pulled back the bedding, and lay back to peer out the window seeing nothing but darkness. A couple days on the train then an undetermined distance by carriage and she would finally again see her intended; saw him once but couldn't remember a single thing about his appearance. She closed her eyes and smiled upon imaging the lovely gentleman which lulled her into a deep sleep.


	2. Day Two On the Train To Somewhere

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Day Two**_

_**On a Train to Somewhere**_

The following day Rose woke up and dressed, pinned up her hair covering it with the bonnet, then prepared to have her breakfast in the dining car. There was so much boredom sharing that dining car with only Oscar who always ate so quietly. There was no charming gentleman and his strange companion or the flamboyant woman. She read and read, sipped tea, ate lunch, and repeated everything with breaks in between to use the very cramped water closet. The train made a few stops here and there along the tracks.

Dusk arrived and she retreated to her cabin to freshen up before supper was served. She removed her bonnet, tired of wearing the thing, and brushed out her hair. She knew it was inappropriate but since it seemed it was just she and Oscar she saw nothing wrong letting her hair down. She left the cabin and returned to the dining car and to her surprise the gentleman and his companion were again sharing the car with her and Oscar.

She grimaced the moment Oscar again gave her that disapproving scowl upon seeing her defiantly without her bonnet and her hair down. She sat down ignoring Oscar's disapproval and picked up her book to continue to drown out her boredom with a continuance of tales of death. The server came bringing her a bowl of soup and fresh tea; starting to dislike tea. She properly sipped her soup again focusing on the two men again seated diagonally across the dining car.

Yes, the gentleman's voice was still just as lovely to hear; never thought any man could have such a smooth vocal. She held the book with one hand while lifting the silver spoon to her lips; not reading but listening. She couldn't truly hear what was being said but enjoyed the sound of the man's voice. She had picked up that the companion's name was Billy and oddly the gentleman's name was Jerry; such an odd name, she thought, for such a distinguished man. She assumed he would have a more European name but perhaps it was short for a more substantial name like Jeremiah or something like it. Well, at least now she had a name to go with the remarkable appearance.

Her soup was finished and the setting cleared. She sat back lifting her book again to block out her face but peered her eyes over to again spy gentleman Jerry's quite impressive profile. Her lips softly smirked while studying his appearance; again fashionably dressed but it was the features of his impeccable face that she admired the most. Yes, a mature man, perhaps in his early forties with just quite lovely defining lines about the corners of his slanted full mouth. His eyes were large and a lovely dark shade of brown. At one point she caught glimpse of very distinctive lines between his nicely shaped brows. Oh, she hoped her intended looked that darn impression. She would happily marry the man if he looked even close to what her eyes were seeing. Her grinning lips pressed together. Her eyes flinched then darted down having been caught spying on the gentleman by the gentleman. She quickly blocked her entire face with the book. Her cheeks blushed from embarrassment.

Her eyes shifted to her right seeing Oscar again glaring at her with disapproval. "Oh, don't look at me that way." she softly grumbled at Oscar who narrowed his glare, "You expect me to stare at your unpleasant face this entire trip, hmm?" She watched him tightly cross his arms over his broad chest. Her eyes rolled and refocused on the book. "Stupid gorilla," she grumbled under her breath.

After nearly a half hour of staring at black and white, she was interrupted by Oscar who cleared his throat to get her attention. Her eyes lifted and looked up at his towering structure, "Yes?"

"I will return shortly," Oscar stated.

"Oh, you need to relieve yourself?" she asked with a smirk and watched him again glare down at her, "Please do." She choked on a little giggle as he quietly growled then moved to the door leading to their shared car. "Finally," she sighed with relief having his glaring eyes not watching her for the time being. She turned the page.

"An odd choice of reading material for such a young woman." That gentleman Jerry's voice commented.

Rose lowered the book and eyes peered up to discover the very, very attractive gentleman standing before her now that Oscar was off doing his business. "Why is that?" she asked with a slight frown.

"May I sit with you?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know you." She quickly commented, "And I doubt my travel companion would find it appropriate if you were to sit with me."

"Is he your husband?" he asked with a curious lift of his brows.

She quickly laughed, "Good lord, no he is not." That was the most humorous thing she had heard, "What gave you such a horrible assumption? The man is simply my escort for it would be unwise for a young woman to travel alone."

"Then what would be the problem if I join you?" he asked finding her bluntness quite charming.

"Because he's employed by my fiancé, that's why." She quickly confessed.

"Oh, you're engaged." He commented glancing at her left hand seeing no ring, "Yet, you wear no engagement ring."

She glanced at her left hand and frowned, "No, I don't but soon there will be a wedding band." She continued to frown then again looked up at him; yes, quite lovely to look upon.

"You're traveling to your fiancé, I presume." He said keeping his voice as charming as possible. Yet, he noticed that she lacked the typical responses most women immediately shown in his presence.

"Yes," she simply stated with a nod, "All the way from America."

"Ah, what a coincidence," he charmingly smiled studying her eyes seeing no sign of those typical effects, "That's where I have traveled from."

"How nice," she felt odd sitting there looking up at him though he was more than pleasant to behold, "Yes, well, I must warn you not to be caught speaking to me by Oscar. I don't care to have him glaring at me with disapproval on a steady basis."

"How could he possibly look at you with disapproval?" he cunningly asked then elaborated with his impeccable charming vocals, "You're quite beautiful and disapproval is far inappropriate."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" she blatantly asked him.

"Trying?" he oddly asked with a questioning frown defining those lines between his brows, "I had hoped I succeeded in flattering you." Yes, he hoped but obviously wasn't successful with his typically well received flattery.

She choked on a giggle.

"Oh, please, don't tell me that you aren't accustomed to flattery." He commented; decided to continue with the flattery, "I refuse to believe that such a lovely young woman such as you isn't bombarded by words of pure admiration."

"Please," she fought back the desire to laugh, "I implore you, if Oscar should see you and hear what you're saying he will undoubtedly lock me in my cabin the rest of this long trip."

He slightly leaned forward focusing his eyes with hers. "That would just be cruel." He stated and enjoyed the manner her eyes frowned, "Cruel to me to lock you from my line of sight. In such a short time I have grown accustomed to seeing your beauty."

"Well, then you best return to your companion before my guard dog returns." She suggested then sarcastically stated, "Please, don't subject yourself to unnecessary cruelty."

He had to laugh; she was delightfully sarcastic. He decided to bargain, "Well, I'll return to my friend if you tell me your name."

"Rose," she simply gave her first name.

He reached and snatched up her hand; loved the surprise in her eyes. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the back of her fingers. "Charmed," he sang then she pulled her hand free, "And allow me to appropriately introduce myself; Jerry Dandridge."

"Okay, Mr. Dandridge," she nodded, "You can now return to your friend and save yourself from cruelty." She flashed him a smile then looked to the pages of her book but listened to him give an amused laugh then his expensive leather hand stitched boots moved away from her table. She lifted the book again hiding her grin.

Rose continued to sit and attempt to read, even after Oscar returned, but kept peering over at the gentleman Jerry. She thought it strange how the gentleman wasn't again joined by the flamboyant woman but guessed the woman had left the train during one of the many stops. Yet, another woman entered the dining car; perhaps less boisterous as the previous and more drably dressed in quite worn dress seemingly made from mismatched pieces. Her eyes frowned studying the woman who was younger than the previous and seemed less enthusiastic but eventually the woman seemingly became overwhelmed by the charming Mr. Dandridge. She felt somewhat disappointed that another woman surely was going to know the gentleman's likely perfect affections which strayed any attention from her. Yes, he was a charmer; cruelty without her in his line of sight. She huffed with annoyance then closed her book and stood up; again as usual, Oscar stood up. "Oh, Oscar, spare me," she grumbled at him with a roll of her eyes, "You will be glad to know I'm retiring early." She shook her head and marched towards the door.

She entered her cabin and tossed the book on her bed then lit the lantern. She undressed in typical fashion and redressed in her plain nightgown; grumbled the entire time. She didn't understand why she had come to loathe the new woman being given attention she darn hoped her future husband will give to her. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her shoulders slumped staring vacantly at the door in front of her. She turned out the lantern and flopped back against the bed but grimaced feeling the book poke her backside. The book was pulled out from beneath her and tossed across the small room striking the wall.

Her head turned and eyes focused on the dim light coming through the drawn shade over the cabin door's small window. She heard the sound of voices then saw the silhouettes move passed her door but caught sight of one silhouette pause just outside her door. Her eyes frowned focusing on that silhouette; it oddly seemed to be the gentleman's silhouette then it continued passed obviously returning to his private car with the woman.

Her head turned and she again looked out the window into darkness. She could make out the passing stars in the dark horizon; seemed so darkly beautiful and so vast and seemingly unending. Her eyes drifted closed against the passing night though the stars seemed stationary against the motion of the traveling train.

It was later and there came a soft knocking sound. Rose wasn't certain the hour, but her eyes drifted open peering at the window and it was still night. Her eyes frowned as her head shifted in direction of the cabin door. Again she heard a soft knock which caused her eyes to roll, believed it was that bothersome towering beast of an escort. She grumbled, tossed back the covers and sat up prepared to tell the brute to go away. She rose up taking only a couple steps to reach the door. She eyed an obvious silhouette through the drawn shade then unlocked the door. Leaned back to keep her body hidden by the door, she cracked the door open with her mouth open and ready to spew an insult.

To her surprise and confusion it wasn't Oscar who had quietly knocked on her door but the gentleman Mr. Dandridge. Her eyes frowned; one peered through the slight opening suspicious about such an inappropriate and late in the hour visit. "What do you want?" she asked with a whisper not wanting to disturb the ogre across the hall.

Jerry grinned leaned against wall beside the door with his arms crossed over his white shirt, the collar undone and void of the traditional tie or suit jacket and vest. "I wished to end the cruelty of not seeing your beautiful face." He stated with that cunning melody but kept his voice low knowing her escort was asleep directly across the corridor.

"From what I gather you had another beautiful face to relinquish that cruelty." She firmly commented in whisper, "And this is quite inappropriate for you know that I'm engaged and my escort is directly across the way and the hour is late." She gestured with a nod at Oscar's cabin door, "Now, leave me to my sleep." She moved to close the door but his hand slapped against it, "Excuse you, sir." She narrowed her eyes.

"I can't sleep unless I have a proper and close look of your lovely face." He chimed with a little sly lift of his brows. She was fiery and he found it such an enduring quality.

"Well, then a restless night you'll have." She snipped struggling to keep her voice a whisper, steadily glanced to Oscar's door, "Please, go away."

It was strange to him that she was definitely unaffected by his typical wiles; his charms typically well received. "You are quite the puzzle, Rose." He confessed, "Do you find me attractive?"

"What manner of question is that, sir?" she asked in return; her voice slightly raised, "You are obviously accustomed to your attractiveness and don't need someone as simple as I to inform you of a fact that you so boldly know. You're quite egotistical." She pressed both hands against the door and attempted to push it closed but his one handed hold on the door seemed greater in strength, "Would you go away before I'm forced to awaken the titan."

"There is nothing wrong with knowing one's attractiveness." He smirked finding her amusing by her determination to make him leave, "You surely must know your own attractiveness, your undoubted beauty."

"Flattery noted," she grumbled with an annoyed whisper, "Now, go away this once."

"Fine," he didn't truly relent, "I'll go away, for now. You have one more night on this train as do I."

"My, that didn't sound the least bit unsettling." She sarcastically commented. She rolled her eyes and gave the door a good shove; his hand finally drew back. Quickly she did the lock and turned around leaning back against the door. Why all of a sudden had a man come along in pursuit of her now that she was engaged? Her life seemed such a trivial piece of work. He was obviously arrogant and assumed she would be attracted to him. Well, she was but it was inappropriate to cave to such an attraction for she would soon be a married woman.

Her face grimaced then eyes rolled. Two steps forward, she crawled back onto the small bed but that gentleman seemingly had embedded himself in her thoughts. "Stupid gentleman Mr. Dandridge," she mumbled closing her eyes then they snapped open with a smile gleamed across, "But dear Lord, what a face." She softly giggled.

Jerry grinned finding that little spitfire just as expected; spiteful, defiant, and a definite challenge. Challenges he loved and willingly accepted. His turned and left that car and entered his private and lavish car. He stepped along the Persian rug lining the floor passing his companion Billy who was crouched down beside the half dressed woman. He ignored the distinct sound of flesh, muscle, and bone being sawed into as Billy worked to remove the woman's head. "Just throw it off the back of the train as the others." He said and stepped to a small Venetian table snatching up an apple then hardily bit into it. His hand pulled back, nearly half the apple devoured down to the core with that single bite. He steadily chewed with his grin filled with amusement in response to his little interlude with the fiery little Rose.

"She's a puzzle to me that one." Jerry spoke up after swallowing the chewed apple, cleansing his palate of the lingering taste of blood.

Billy Cole rose up after the removal of the woman's head was finished. "Why's that?" he asked with the woman's head in his grasp held by the mess of brown hair.

"She's strangely unaffected by me." Jerry stated looking to his day keeper, "Yes, she finds me attractive but it seems that's all. I have never once in all my years stumbled across a single individual who's resistant as she is."

Billy shrugged then reached down snatching the decapitated body by the arm and started to drag it down the length of the car passing his master. "There's always a first for everything, I'm guessing." He simply commented making his way to the back of the private car.

"Yes, I agree." Jerry smirked with a gleam of delight for such a challenge.


	3. Day Three On the Train to Somewhere

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**19**__**th**__** Century**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Day Three**_

_**On a Train to Somewhere**_

Rose woke to a dreary day outside her cabin window. She rose out of bed instantly having her thoughts taken over by the likes of that overly attractive gentleman who paid her a very inappropriate late night visit. She dressed while her mind was persistently dancing with flashes of his handsome face; a soft grin over her lips. Once dressed, she left her cabin and went directly to the dining car and again there was only Oscar to be her company and what useless company he was. She thought it strange how during the day that the gentleman Mr. Dandridge didn't share the dining car just arrived once it was night. Perhaps, she guessed, he enjoyed the privacy of his own car; obviously he was wealthy having a private car. She couldn't see anything remotely entertaining about his companion but, then again, she wouldn't have a clue since she didn't know either one of the strangers.

At her table she sat beginning another set of works by Edgar Allen Poe; the Pit and the Pendulum. She found the story just as morbid as the rest of the man's works which was delightful to entertain her fancy with things concerning death. Death she had known well having watched her dear mother suffer painfully through a long drawn out process of death then experienced the death of her sweet young brother who died at the young year of eight two years before she was shipped on that long journey into the unknown. She sympathized and understood Poe's fascination and focus on death.

Her eyes lifted from the pages of the inquisition with thoughts of what was left behind in America; her father. He joined the war and she could no longer be a burden to her Aunt and Uncle. The moment her life's destiny into marriage was arranged, her intended spared no expense on her education, etiquette training, and whatever else was needed to mold the perfect young woman. Then her intended sent the funds to ship her across the Atlantic along with all other finances, included Oscar, so she could join him. Certainly it wouldn't be all that bad being married to a wealthy man who could most definitely provide her with a life of less hardship as like if she stayed in America.

Her eyes watched the passing landscape after the train made a brief stop. By morning she would arrive at the rendezvous where she would take a provided carriage to her permanent home with her intended. She watched the sun begin to descend behind the vast peaks of distant mountains; brilliant shades of dusk lining the up and down formations of the landscape. Her head rested back against the high back of the seat while her hands held the book that rested against her lap. Much of the day there was barely a glimpse of the sun but upon dusk the sun seemed to blaze against the horizon giving way to a darkening sky. Perhaps the stars would again be brilliant as the night before and give the impression of never moving as the train rolled along the rails at a steady pace.

She let the book rest on her lap and her hands lifted to remove the bonnet which no doubt would cause a disapproving scowl from the watchman across the aisle. A fresh cup of tea was set before her and she graciously thanked the server and again picked up her book after setting the bonnet aside on the seat. Her eyes lifted upon hearing the door behind her open; the gentleman returned. Her eyes shifted to the window seeing the faint line of dusk. Yes, he likely returned now that the sun was far behind the mountains.

She lowered her eyes hearing the gentleman and his companion give greeting to Oscar who again gave his simple greeting in return. But a greeting was given to her which forced her eyes to shift glancing at the attractive gentleman as he was again with that oddly sly grin about his stunning full mouth. She flashed a quick smile and gave a greeting nod and swiftly turned her eyes down to the pages of religious judgment and corruption.

Again, she seemed so unwilling to give him that much desired sense of attraction. Jerry softly huffed then took a seat at his usual table. He ignored the disapproving scowl from Rose's escort. He kept his glances constant as she sat quietly reading another collection of morbid written words. Each of his glances he took in more detail of her features. He found the subtle dusting of freckles about her cheeks and the bridge of her nose enduringly sweet, opposite of her demeanor. He caught sight of her shift of expression about her eyes as she read, lifting a naturally curious brow nearly the same shade as her hair which had a soft and pale shade of red mixed with golden highlights of blonde. Her eyes were quite beautiful with their prominent shade of blue. Her lips were a natural shade of rose pink with a delicate and natural upward lift at the corners and he studied when she tediously pressed them together as she continued to consume herself with her reading. His eyes also studied the slope of her neck that gathered about the soft curve of her shoulders; she had natural pale skin that nearly illuminated in the lantern light. Yes, she was beautiful and youthful; a perfect specimen of youthful sweetness with an obvious bittersweet demeanor that he found charming.

Wished he would stop looking at her, Rose thought, tried desperately to push back the her face's urge to blush. She turned page after page while catching moments of the gentleman oddly studying her. She felt the heat from his constant glances warm her cheeks while desperately she tried to ignore his dark eyes. Her eyes frowned upon hearing the dining car door come open. Her eyes rolled in response to another outburst of giddiness that came from not just one but two women. Now the gentleman wasn't satisfied with just one mere woman, needed two.

Such an egotistical ass, she thought, then shook her head. She closed her book taking a glance at the window seeing again the darkness but her eyes frowned upon them following the row of windows. Her eyes carefully shifted looking to the crowded table of four then looked back to the window and the reflection it cast or didn't cast. She saw only three reflected in the window; the reflection was void of that attractive gentleman. Her head slightly tilted as her brow furrowed more with confusion. Again she glanced to the table then back to the window. How odd, she thought, that just didn't seem possible.

She shook her head; believed her eyes were deceiving her. She slid out from behind the table and rose up but quickly lifted her hand and pointed at Oscar. "Stay," she commanded him as if he were a guard dog, "Sit and stay." She softly grumbled and left the dining car retreating to her cabin.

She entered her cabin with her lips pressed together; somewhat frustrated by what her eyes had seen. She loudly huffed then plopped seated on the edge of the bed. "That's not strange at all," she sarcastically commented aloud, "No, not peculiar at the least." She again grumbled but louder, "And what is his persistence on different female companions every night, hmm? How could one man need such an array of companionship?" She flopped backwards staring up at the low arched ceiling, "Such a vulgar display. Such an eager display of loose morals. Oh, but what a face." She softly giggled while shaking her head, "Yes, a very handsome face he has but obviously knows that fact and blatantly displays that knowledge."

She remained in her cabin; Oscar came to check on her which she scolded him for doing so though he wasn't affected by her scold. She dressed for bed and sat beneath the bed covers trying to finish her reading but was distracted hearing the loud bellows of feminine laughter. Her face twisted in mock of those women who enjoyed the gentleman's charms far too eagerly. Her attention was drawn to the door the moment she heard the laughter echoing in the corridor of the car. Oh, now they retreat to the private car, she said in thought, watched their shadows move passed her door. She couldn't wait until her time on that train was over so she could remove herself from such blatant displays of inappropriate behavior.

Yet, she reminded herself of the gentleman's statement that he too had one more evening on that train. "Oh, just perfect," she griped to herself, "He likely will be leaving the train at my stop. Just perfect." She closed the book with frustration then leaned turning out the lantern. She lay back and avoided looking out the window tugging the bed covers over her head. "Stupid, stupid man," she grumbled, "And why does he have to be so unbelievably handsome?" She growled with frustration.

She bolted up out of sleep; Rose's sleepy eyes frowned then shifted looking to the door. Not again, she grumbled in thought. "Oh, go away." She whined not caring if Oscar heard. She heard the knock on her door again. She grumbled and tossed back the bed covers then stomped that short distance to the door. The door unlocked, this time she swung the door open not caring if she was inappropriately seen in her nightgown.

Yes, again, it was him, Mr. Dandridge. She crossed her arms over her chest narrowing her eyes at his handsomely grinning face. "What," she softly grumbled at him then sarcastically asked, "Again, you can't suffer the cruelty of not seeing my face?" Her lips pressed together as he stood there with that grin which annoyed her because of the immense heightening of attractiveness it gave him.

"Why yes," Jerry chimed, "You know me well."

"No, I don't know you well," she corrected him, "You are nothing but a stranger, a very ill behaved stranger lacking any respect towards me and my future husband." She glared at him, "Why not return to your private car and entertain the fancies of your lady friends instead of bothering me, again."

"But I wish to entertain my fancies with you." He blatantly stated finding her spite and the glare of her blue eyes fascinating.

"Well, your fancies will be disappointed, sir." She snapped at him through a whisper, "Now take your fancies and march back to your car and let me alone, please."

"No," he continued to grin with amusement watching her mouth slightly drop open in surprise of his refusal.

"Oh, this might be crude of me," she warned him, "But I do not like you, sir, because you are positively the most disrespectful sort of something. I would call you a man but in the manner you're conducting yourself says otherwise."

"We have a problem." He continued to hold his grin firm, "For I like you."

"Well, that's your problem, sir." She grabbed the door, "Now, go away." She startled upon hearing the sounds of the waking escort, "Oh, that's just wonderful, now you awakened the beast and he will not only be furious with you but me as well."

"I'm not concerned about your escort." He confidently stated.

Her eyes fearfully watched the lantern illuminate passed the drawn shade of Oscar's cabin door. She felt panicked; how would it look that she's standing there in her nightgown talking to that arrogant man at such a late hour. "Oh, this will not be good." She softly whined and glared hatefully at the troublemaking stranger, "Go, now."

"No," he defiantly refused, enjoyed her lift of panic.

"Oh, you are by far hopeless, you do know that." She grumbled hearing the lock of Oscar's door. She panicked even more and did what she thought best. She reached through the doorway snatching the annoying gentleman by the sleeve of his shirt then jerked him into her cabin. Quietly she closed the door and locked it just as Oscar's door came open. She leaned forward with her ear close to the door and listened to the sound of Oscar grumbling to himself while obviously eyeing the corridor. She heard Oscar close his door; thankfully he hadn't come to her door asking questions concerning whatever ruckus he had heard.

Oh, what had she done? Her attention quickly returned to the fact she was alone in her cabin with that complete stranger. "Oh, that was such a horrible idea." She mumbled and reluctantly looked but he wasn't beside her. Her eyes frowned with confusion. "Where are you?" she whispered.

"Right here," he stated and watched her jump with a startled spin then she leaned back against the door. He was now where he wanted to be and confessed that desire, "Right where I wanted to be from the very moment I saw you."

"No," she shook her head, "You're going to leave now that the beast returned to his cave."

He leaned forward bringing a hand flat against the door, his eyes peered into hers. "I'm not going anywhere now that I'm where I belong." He firmly stated though it was somewhat frustrating seeing that his typically overpowering gaze into her eyes had no effect on her whatsoever, "Why are you not effected?" he questioned aloud and made another confession, "You surprise me."

"Oh but not as surprised as I am by you and your stubborn and inappropriate advancements." She stated, "And what am I supposed be effected by, hmm?"

"You should be swooning." He blatantly stated; yes, she should be but wasn't, "You should be enraptured by my very presence but you aren't. Every part of you, mind, body," he paused to glance down at her flimsily covered figure then lifted his eyes again to hers, "and your soul should be in complete submission by your desires for me."

"Oh, you, sir, have such a huge head." She commented with a grimace of disgust, "And might I add, I am surprised that your ego and I could fit in this very train let alone cabin at the same time."

"You find me arrogant." He lightly laughed; she was beyond amusing.

"Oh, yes, very much so," she nodded, "And I'm quite perplexed why you even waste your time with pursuing me if I am so utterly unaffected by your so called charms or lack thereof. It should be clear that this is a waste of your time, sir, and I suggest you best leave and give your time to your lady friends instead of me. They are likely more so effected by you than I am; it makes only logical sense, wouldn't you agree?" Her lips pursed waiting for his comeback.

He leaned closer and lifted his right hand inching it towards the side of her face. "Oh, I don't mind that you are a challenge." He confessed with that smug smirk softly puckered about his full lips enhancing the defining lines about the corners, "I find it quite refreshing being forced to return to the old fashioned way of pursuit. It becomes quite boring when most are so easily charmed. You are by far not boring." He laughed the moment she knocked his hand back from touching her.

"Don't you even dare touch me," she demanded him with a threatening tone then warned, "Leave or I will not hesitate to scream."

"You drive a hard bargain," he commented, "You do realize I would have not a single issue handling your escort."

"You're beyond odd," she stated with a perplexed furrow across her brow, "Your confidence I believe deceives you into thinking you're some type of immortal untouchable being. You're just a man with an overly confident ego."

"Yes I am," he agreed with more amusement and again made an attempt to touch the side of her face.

She again knocked his hand back and grumbled, "Stop that!" She tightly crossed her arms over chest narrowing her eyes up at him. "Oh, so you agree you're a man with an over confident ego." She commented with a little cocky tilt of her head.

"Yes, that too," He chimed feeling the years just fade away. Delightfully, she made him actually feel younger having to resort to more vocal and physical means in attempt to pursue her.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?" she grimaced again then took a step to the side away from the door and him, "Just squeeze you and your huge ego out my cabin." She unlocked the door and pointed gesturing for him to skedaddle, "Just go away and never bother me again." She again crossed her arms waiting for him to leave.

"Fine," he grabbed the door handle, "Good night, Rose."

"No, not a good night," she griped as he opened the door, "More like I will be stuck with one eye open all night making certain you don't pay another unwanted visit." She listened to him quietly chuckle then once he was out of her cabin she closed and locked the door. "So, frustrating!" she grumbled and turned to her bed, "I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

Jerry smirked having heard her every word. "Neither can I." he smugly stated then retired to his private car.


	4. Day Four Journey's Delay

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**19**__**th**__** Century**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Day Four**_

_**Journey's Delay**_

Rose barely slept that night but was eager to pack up her belongings and get off that train as soon as possible. She dressed and loaded her travel case and left the confines of the cabin greeted by Oscar; not really greeted but given a suspicious eye. "Oh, shut up," she grumbled disliking his expression and lugged her case into the dining car. She sat anticipating the moment she would finally be off that train and when that time came it was midday. She stepped off the train onto the platform; the station was small within a remote type of humbling village somewhere in the middle of those vast mountains.

As instructed by her escort, she stood on the platform while Oscar retrieved her other belongings located in the luggage car. Standing there quietly she caught glimpse of the strange gentleman's companion instructing the laborers who were unloading what she guessed were the gentleman's belongings. Crates after crates she noticed being carried and loaded onto the back of a large covered wagon; one wooden crate was quite large and rectangular in shape. Her attention was drawn to Oscar who was leading a few men that carried her trunks. With a gestured nod from Oscar she followed his lead.

As they started to leave the station, moving towards a carriage she assumed was provided by her intended, a man approached Oscar. She entered the carriage as Oscar spoke to the man while her trunks were being loaded.

The carriage door came open and Oscar took a seat across from her. "There is a change in plans." he stated with his thick accent.

"Okay, what are these changes?" she asked and felt the carriage slightly jerk forward.

"We will be staying for the night at the inn at near the edge of the village." He explained, "The messenger says that the carriage provided to deliver you to your intended is delayed a day. We will leave in the morning."

"What?" she asked with surprise and disbelief, "I must wait another night?"

"There is nothing to question." He firmly stated and left it as that.

Her eyes frowned with her nose wrinkled in confusion. Well, she wasn't prepared to deal with another night of waiting to finish that long journey to get that awkward meeting with her intended over and one with. She thought she had a whole night and day to prepare herself for coming face to face with her soon to be husband but now it was delayed even further. One would think she would be happy with the delay but she wanted it all to be over with so her uncertain marital life would begin. "No, that's not at all stupid." She sarcastically mumbled under her breath. She shrugged with a heavy sigh then looked out the little carriage window seeing the quaintness of the village and its residents moving about the cobblestone streets.

The carriage pulled before the modest inn that was indeed located near the edge of that little village. Rose stepped down from the carriage feeling anxious. Throughout that lengthy journey she was constantly trying to wrap her thoughts around the idea of marrying a man she had never met. Now that the journey seemed be forced to drag on even further than expected; the realization of her situation became more real and uncertain. She had more time to dwell on those many troubling uncertainties.

She entered the inn behind Oscar who was eagerly approached by the innkeeper. Upon stating their names the innkeeper shared that sleeping arrangements were already made in advance and eagerly showed her and Oscar to their rooms. Her trunks were brought inside the inn then to her room; she was pleased that Oscar's room was at least four rooms from hers.

She sighed as the innkeeper left her alone in that simple room; a simple full sized bed, little side table and a lonely little chair near the little window. About as nice as her train cabin; she grimaced with the sarcastic thought. Again, another night delaying the inevitable with another night for her to ponder her future being married to a complete stranger.

Again she sighed and stepped to the single window then peered out at the humble village. She was now in Hungary where her intended lived. Was he actually Hungarian? She didn't know anything about him besides his wealth and name. She leaned against the wall near the window frame feeling the heavy burden of uncertainty. It was her duty to wed this stranger named James Morgan; his name didn't sound Hungarian. "This is just unbelievably unsettling." She commented aloud followed by a heavy sigh.

Rose's silent pondering was disturbed by a fist loudly pounding against the door. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there on the edge of the bed with her thoughts swirling around what her future entailed. She rose up as the fist continued to pound. "Oh, stop!" she grumbled loudly then reached the door and swung it wide open to find, yes, Oscar, "Yes?"

Oscar straightened his posture and cleared his throat, "I am escorting to dine downstairs."

"Oh, yes, of course you are." She sarcastically commented with an annoyed roll of her eyes and reluctantly stepped out moving passed the bulky brute. Her shoulders were heavily slumped while drolly finding her way downstairs where a small dining area was combined with a tavern. Oscar escorted her to the furthest table possible as if trying to block her from the eyes of the men who were laughing and speaking loudly in their native Hungarian. She plopped down on the wood high backed bench of the table.

"I will fetch our dinner." Oscar stated then turned marching away from the table.

"Yes, you do that." She drolly stated then rested an elbow atop the table and leaned with a slumped posture. She missed her America and little town of Cliffside. Now she was somewhere in the midst of towering strange mountains surrounding thick forests and dashes of little villages here and there. She had no idea how far into those mountains her intended lived. Would she be secluded for the rest of her life? Would she be hidden away like a prisoner in some grand estate? She could even imagine a massive iron gate attached to towering stone walls that would surround her and keep her kept away like a treasure.

A wooden bowl of something was set before her. Her face grimaced at what looked like some type of stew. "I have no appetite." She commented as Oscar sat down across the table.

"Eat," Oscar ordered, "You need the nourishment for the long two days ahead of you."

"Shut up, Oscar," she grumbled and pushed the bowl away, "You annoy me with all your orders, demands, and ridiculing looks." Her eyes shifted and looked at his pruned face, "Yes, that is the look I'm speaking of, you bitter man."

"You should bite your tongue and learn to keep your crudeness to yourself." Oscar suggested then scooped a hardy spoonful of stew, "You must learn to maintain a proper demeanor because that is what is expected of you by your intended." He shoved the spoonful in to his mouth, "Eat."

She mockingly twisted her face then reluctantly dragged the bowl back in front of her. "Stupid Oscar," she grumbled under breath and reluctantly took a small spoonful of the stew.

"Be thankful that soon we will not have any need to be in one another's company." Oscar commented; anticipated the moment she was no longer his responsibility, "I am greatly eager to be relieved of my duty as your escort."

"The sentiment is mutual, you oaf." She snipped back at him.

"Good, we are at agreement," he gave a sharp nod, "We do not need to speak to one

another and so let us enjoy this meal in silence."

"The smartest thing you've said this entire damned trip." She snickered then eagerly kept silent tolerating the stew.

It seemed a long silence sitting there trying to finish that thick gravy-like broth, meat, and potatoes; Rose reluctantly finished the simple meal. She dropped the spoon into the bowl then leaned back against the seat crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Her lips slightly pouted then she closed her eyes resting her head back against the wood seat. Her lips softly curved their naturally upward turned corners into a smile upon her mind tracing over the details of that very stubborn but incredible lovely to look at Mr. Dandridge. His image was quite pleasant to reminisce though he was such a blatant and crude man with a gentleman's attire and appearance. She sighed then giggled upon remembering that man's stubbornness in his determination to inappropriately flatter her.

Her eyes opened and saw Oscar again grimacing at her. "Oh, mind your own damned business." She grumbled at him and watched him shake his head then she snidely asked, "Can I retire to my room now, Sergeant?"

"Yes, you need your rest for the days ahead." Oscar agreed with a nod then slid from behind the table and rose up, "Come, I will escort you back to your room."

"Yes, of course you will." She sarcastically commented then scooted from behind the table the moment laughter of a feminine nature bellowed into the inn and its little tavern. She heard a bunch of foreign words effortlessly spoken by a very familiar melody. "Oh, say it's not so," she quietly whined and watched that so called gentleman she was just thinking about come happily strolling towards the tavern barkeep with another woman on his arm. "Oh, yes, it had to be so," she again whined then looked to Oscar who obviously picked up on her awkward discomfort upon Mr. Dandridge's presence, "Oh, don't look at me in that way."

"There best not been anything…" Oscar spoke and watched her face twist into an offensive scowl.

"How dare you!" she loudly snapped at him, "You best not say it because I won't hesitate smacking that hairy fur ball off your frowning lip, understood?!" She never heard herself raise her voice in that manner but what he was about to accuse her of was beyond offensive to her very nature. Her hands planted on her hips waiting for him to attempt to finish his accusation. "Yes, I thought so, you horrible mountain of manure." She grumbled at him with her eyes narrowed hatefully at the brute. Her body shifted with her eyes still narrowed and hands tightly balled into fists and lips firmly pressed together.

There he was that annoyance for all those three evenings on the train. Again there he was with another woman and his messy haired companion cheering it up with the local men. She stomped forward purposely making her frustrated steps loud and clear. She didn't go the direction of the stairs that led to the second floor where her room was located. No, she stormed right out the inn's entrance tiring of being cooped up. She was fed up with being sheltered and nearly kept prisoner the entire journey. She ignored stupid Oscar and his scolding shouts of her name while her ankle boots stomped against the dirt. Where she was going, she didn't care. "Stupid men!" she loudly grumbled under her heated breath, "All of them, useless and hopeless!"

She wished she could walk as far away as possible; disappear somewhere so she couldn't fulfill that arranged marriage contract her idiot father forced her to keep. She wasn't given a choice; told she had to marry upon turning eighteen to man who wrote nothing remotely interesting or romantic or anything that made her truly desire to meet him let alone marry him. No, she never received a letter that spouted unending love. Stupid drivel was what she received; a braggart of vast fortune was the only thing that seemed appealing but more so for her father. She wanted romance. She desired seduction. She wanted to know lust. She needed a face that she would long to look upon forever. She wanted immediate attraction by first impressions. She basically described in thought that annoying and so devilishly handsome Mr. Dandridge.

Her boots skidded to a halt. "What is wrong with me?" she asked aloud, "Why him? Why the most egotistical and arrogant man on this Earth?" She slowly turned on her boots looking back to the inn where Oscar stood like a judgmental statue of unemotional stone. Her shoulders slumped then her boot stomped the ground in frustration. "Why not him? What's wrong with knowing you're unmistakably attractive in every way imaginable?" she continued to question aloud, "This is all so unfair."

Her bottom lip pouted and her head dropped as she slowly walked back toward the inn. Her hands awkward fidgeted as she turned and stepped passed Oscar as if in shame of her outburst; not lady like. She marched to the stairs desperately ignoring any cheer from the tavern; especially that particular voice speaking fluent Hungarian.

With her head down she moved to her room and entered closing the door behind her. She silently went to the trunk then knelt down before it. She opened the trunk and peered down at what was to be her wedding gown; the one her mother, Anne Garrett, wore on her wedding day. She heavily sighed and reached down dragging her hands gently over the delicate layers of handmade scalloped lace trimming the slight swoop neck of the dress's bodice. That trunk contained her entire dowry; everything that belonged to her mother. Her hand gently lifted the neatly folded gown and reached beneath then lifted the wooden jewelry box. She opened the lid looking to the inherited wedding day baby blue ribbon choker with a simple silver heart locket and a set of teardrop earrings. She set the jewelry box down. Her eyes shifted and looked to the stack of letters she received throughout those four years; letter after letter written in fine penmanship but lacked any written passion.

Her shoulders again slumped and she rose up from the trunk but bent down gathering up a fresh bed gown. She turned and walked to the window preparing to draw the wooden sash closed. Her eyes peered down and watched that overly handsome gentleman leave the tavern with his slightly staggering female companion. Yes, he was positively beautiful to look upon. A finely dressed man he was; mature and obviously experienced and worldly. Was her intended even remotely that stimulating?

The images in her head of James Morgan painted a portrait far from what she was currently witnessing closely wrapping his arm about the woman's corseted waist. She again heavily sighed watching him effortlessly lead the woman down the cobblestone street adjacent from the inn. Her hands lifted and reluctantly she closed the sash blocking out any more images of what she determined was temptation. He was devilish with his blatant and inappropriate behavior but secretly she admitted how exciting he was.

Yes, she hadn't been entirely innocent in her eighteen years and experienced moments of temptation with a couple young men. Yet, there was something much more tempting and exciting about that arrogant gentleman with such lovely dark hair and eyes. She softly smirked and started to undress. Her eyes slightly glazed over upon reminiscing about the night before when that scandalous gentleman was inside her cabin. Her eyes softly frowned thinking of his comments. She remembered her statement that he arrogantly spoke as if he were immortal not fearing the wrath of her large escort. He blatantly agreed to her comment which hadn't dawned on her until that moment. Her head shook off his agreeable statement then continued to dress in the fresh bed gown. "Yes, he is by far too deep into himself." She gave a gentle nod agreeing with her spoken aloud determination.

She moved to the bed dreading a sleepless night. The next morning she would be taking on the last part of that long journey and be delivered to the unfamiliar hands of her intended. She turned out the lantern and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hands tucked between her covered thighs with her eyes unfocused in the darkness. She reluctantly laid back and stared up at the beamed ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She forced her eyes closed wanting to fall asleep and wished she could sleep through that final part of her journey into marriage. Yet, behind her closed lids formed inappropriate images of that deceptively handsome gentleman with a devious nature hidden behind a beyond pleasant exterior. Her hands quickly slapped over her face. "Go away," she quietly whined but a giggle followed.

She couldn't stop imagining what he was likely doing to that woman. "This is so wrong," she again whined sliding her hands from over her face and rested them limply against her abdomen. Oh, she hoped that her intended could remotely compete with those improper images developed in her confused mind. "Oh, yet, how right it does feel." She softly giggled then rolled on her side hugging her arms over her chest and gathered her knees bent. "Stupid Mr. Dandridge," she griped then again giggled, "I am so in trouble." She gradually drifted to sleep after that final statement allowing those so improper images lead her into dreams that she will keep secret.

Rose rolled and dropped over the side of the bed upon the sound of a knock striking her room's door. At first she was confused thinking she was again on the train but reality set in. Her eyes snapped open looking at the closed door while groaning from the effects of hitting the wooden plank laid floor. Oh, was it going to repeat itself over again? She dreaded to hear another knock but it came and caused her to whine. She achingly stood up off the floor rubbing her right hip then moved towards the door and feared opening it; feared temptation would again be on the other side of that door as he was on the train. Again came another knock and reluctantly she reached grabbing the handle.

With a twist of the handle she quietly cracked the door open. "Oh, not you, again," She whined in whisper seeing that culprit who had done nothing but cause her more dread towards her arranged marriage. He stood there with his hands tucked in the pockets of his tailored black wool coat that brushed against the back of his calves. "Why can't you leave me be?" she asked despising him and his incredible handsomeness.

Jerry smirked seeing her desperation to rid him from her thoughts. Though much of his effortless wiles lacked any impression on her, his definite appealing appearance was plaguing her young mind; read it deeply etched in her large blue eyes. "Good evening, Rose." He sang, not caring if her escort four doors down heard him, "And, again, my cruelty has been laid to rest upon seeing your beautiful face."

"Would you please go away and for good, you ass." She grumbled trying to ignore his flattery, "I am so exhausted by your persistent presence. I'm to travel an entire day tomorrow and would appreciate one evening without your unwanted visit." Yes, he was unwanted because he was becoming uncontrollably wanted. "And how is it you found my room?" she quickly inquired.

"Oh, it wasn't at all difficult to find my way to your room door." He continued to grin; loved her distain, found it remarkably attractive and played lovely in contrast of her beautiful face and glaring eyes. "I just followed, with ease, your very essence." He stated and took a step forward while she continued to glare at him through the cracked opening of the door, "You have a very strong essence which makes it impossible to ignore."

"Again, you are highly inappropriate with your suggestive terms." She stated, "Now, leave, you insurmountable ass."

He couldn't stop from chuckling in response to her vulgar insults. "Hmm, you're a fiery little thing," he commented removing his hands from his pocket and rested them against the door frame burying his eyes into hers, "More fiery than the shade of your hair. You're sweet and youthful appearance contradicts your fiery nature which I greatly admire and find irresistible."

"Keep your flattery to yourself." She bluntly suggested, "It won't work on me, remember. Work that flattery where it's desired and wanted and useful, who I guess is that obvious wench you were so blatantly flaunting your wiles on." Her lips pressed together and eyes narrowed.

"Yes, she was a wench or common whore." He shrugged, "But I used her well and now I intend on using you for another particular need that I am positive only you could readily satisfy."

"You are disgusting!" she grumbled with a whisper, "You're handsome and well dressed appearance is what is deceptive, making you seem a gentleman when in truth you're as much a whore as the whores you keep company with." She quickly slammed the door closed and swiftly twisted the lock. She growled with frustration because he was too damned easy on the eyes. She leaned forward against the door resting her forehead against it then rolled her eyes in response to his overwhelming attractiveness. Her hands slid down the door then she turned her back to it; had this lingering sense he was still standing there on the other side beyond gratified with that incredibly agreeable lips of his grinning so smugly. She felt he knew what he was doing to her and that frustrated her even further. Again she growled marching back to the bed.

He couldn't stop the grin from broadening his naturally crooked mouth. She was so refreshing with her catty demeanor. He was more than amused or intrigued, damned charmed was what he was. Her strong will was his challenger and he eagerly accepted. He was determined and slammed his hand against the door; had no care waking the guard down the hall. "Rose," he cunningly sang her name through the door; practically could smell the sweet aroma of her purity.

She halted and slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the door. Her face twisted with annoyance. She spun on her bare feet and marched back to the door tiring of his damned stubborn antics. She undid the lock then flung the door open and pressed her fists against her hips glaring up into his grinning but stunning brown eyes. "What?" she snapped with an annoyed tone.

"Do you wish for me to leave you be, hmm?" he slyly asked loving the glare of her beautiful and large blue eyes.

"Do you really need to ask that question, sir?" she asked him in return, "Have I not requested you to leave me alone numerous times, hmm? Yes, I believe I have." She gave a sharp nod.

"Kiss me and I promise to leave you alone." He bargained; wanted to taste those pure lips of her the moment he laid eyes on them and the lovely face surrounding them. His eyes slyly shifted looking to her softly puckered lips; puckered by frustration he was so effortlessly causing her. He looked back into her narrowed eyes. He pleasingly watched her eyes widen in response to his blatant bargain. "You don't wish to meet this intended fiancé and not know what it's like to kiss another man, do you?" he questioned with a curious tilt of his head.

She had kissed others so he was way off with his bargaining chip. "Pig," she growled then slammed the door in his face and locked the door then quickly retreated to the bed.

His brow furrowed. Well, that bargain didn't quite work as suspected. How hard was he going to have to work to get what he wanted? His hands slid down from the door frame then tucked back into his coat pockets. All in good time; he promised in thought. "Good night, Rose," he loudly sang, "Sweet dreams!" he loudly chuckled then left down the corridor.

"Pig!" she shouted and rolled onto her side aiming her back at the door.


	5. Day Five Another Day & Journey Continues

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**19**__**th**__** Century**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Day Five**_

_**Another Day **_

_**The Journey Continues**_

Morning came and Rose was awoken by Oscar pounding on her locked door. She dressed in her boring dress and bonnet and left the inn in the provided carriage. Perhaps now, she hoped, she would be distanced from that temptation in handsome physical form. The carriage ride began and she kept silent with her thoughts while staring out the little carriage window. The scenery became of nothing but trees and mountains in the distance; so much like the scenery on the train. The further those carriage wheels rolled towards her intended the further and further that confusing dread weighed down against her troubled emotions. She refused to speak which Oscar seemed to appreciate. There were moments she dozed off with her mind consumed by those inappropriate visuals of that annoying gentleman. She would wake the moments they were allowed to leave the carriage to stretch their legs or take care of what business needed tending.

By dusk the carriage rolled into the tiniest little village; the villages seemed to grow smaller with each passing. Not proper for a young lady to be forced to sleep in some makeshift camp for the evening; a very tiny tavern played hostess for Rose and Oscar. Her appetite wasn't there; she just wanted to curl up atop the straw mattress and fall asleep. The room she slept was smaller than the previous; cramped with just a straw mattress on the floor with a mediocre excuse for a blanket and pillow and a single candle. She wore all her layers to sleep; a slight chill in the drafty room seemingly made from an attic space.

She slept in worse. Well, the worse was a prickly pile of hay in Ronald Sailor's father's barn and it wasn't sleep she was doing. She lay with her arms huddled and giggled upon thinking of what the gentleman Mr. Dandridge had stated about her never having kissed another man. Men are so gullible, she giggled in thought, they always assume if a woman wasn't some common whore they were innocent and pure if not married. Her lips softly smirked while her eyes stared into the dancing candle flame. Yet, she admitted in the privacy of her thoughts that kissing that gentleman's lovely mouth would have been much more delightful than Ronald's. Yes, Mr. Dandridge had a wondrous type of shape about his lips; a lovely fullness with that unique crook about the right corner which was only enhanced by those mature but expressive lines that shaped from his nose down at both sides but more definitive on the left. She heavily sighed; so inappropriate were her thoughts but so damned pleasing.

Sleep, though she felt exhausted, seemed hopeless. She rolled onto her back then sat up on the lumpy straw mattress. She rose up off the floor laid mattress gathering the blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders then stepped to the low square for a window. It was dark; the sky was a glittery show of beautiful stars and a sliver moon in the horizon. She turned and strolled to the little latch handled door, lifted the latch, and peeked out into the short hallway hearing the uproar below in the tavern. She stepped into the hallway and followed the ruckus; laughter, cheers, and loudly shouted Hungarian. She wasn't sure if Oscar was lurking anyone amongst the ruckus or was in his room. She found the narrow stairwell and carefully made her way down; the ruckus grew louder. At the bottom she peered out at the crowded tavern; men and women were everywhere coupled or grouped as they seemed having a wonderful time drinking pints of ail.

Her head turned and she peered back up the stairwell. She guessed Oscar was in his room. Oh, the trouble she would be in if he found her out of her room unescorted. Her lips smirked with defiance. She slipped the blanket from around her shoulders then draped it hung over her arm. She gathered the length of her hair over her right shoulder then stepped off the last step setting foot amongst the happy locals. She smiled, pushed back her awkwardness then moved into crowd. She nodded her greeting with a sweet smile and those she passed gave her the same greeting in return.

Finally she was away from the small confinement which she predicted would become her life the moment she arrived at her intended's. Perhaps not physically she'll be put into confinement but emotionally, feeling trapped and imprisoned to spend the rest of her life with that stranger James Morgan. She made her way to the tavern entrance continuing to politely smile and nod to those who did the same; didn't understand a single word any of them were speaking. She knew what she was about to do was wrong but, again, Oscar wasn't there to tell her she was wrong. Out the entrance she stepped, the wood door slowly closed behind her muffling the voices.

It was a small Hungarian village; basically one single dirt road that passed down the middle. She could literally see both edges of the village clearly in the evening light; only a few lantern lamps were lit. The village had an almost medieval feel with its sod roofed buildings; no sidewalks just the road that split the village in half. She leaned forward peering into the direction she hadn't traveled yet; predicted in the morning they would be going that direction further into the thickening forest and spanning mountains.

She shifted on her boots and stepped forward moving along the small masonry mud and stone built buildings braced with thick rugged logs. Her hands were folded in front of her as her eyes shifted from left to right studying the quaint structures. There was barely a sound; the ruckus of the tavern somewhat audible. The air wasn't too heavy with a chill and was quite crisp and refreshing. Everything seemed thickly shadowed with dim lantern or candlelight glowing through the seams of closed wood sashes. Was that the last village she would see before arriving to her final destination? Was there a village nearby her intended's; her new home? She sighed focusing her eyes forward trying to rid herself of those dreaded worries concerning her arranged marriage and its finality towards her life. She reached the edge of the village, not much of trek but needed nonetheless. Her eyes looked up at the night sky studying the peaceful stars; she always enjoyed nighttime and nature's natural lights in clusters throughout the rich blackish blue. She slowly turned preparing to return to the tavern.

A sudden scream echoed causing her to startle holding her breath. There was no way to know where that scream came from by how it had echoed from every direction. She released her breath and quickly rushed forward in a speedy walk. That scream delivered her an internal fearful panic. As she hurried it seemed all the windows went dark behind the sashes; one by one the lights went out as if the scream was a type of signal to do so. Even the street lanterns blew out, the few there were. Her legs moved quickly kicking against the heavy skirting. The lights started to go out one by one starting at the other side of the village. Her breathing heightened as her heart raced. "Oh, please," she whispered somewhat out of breath.

She reached the tavern, grabbed the door and flung it open. She rushed inside feeling the immediate relief. She pushed through the crowd that oddly seemed to lose their loudness and cheer. Into the stairwell she hurried, grabbed the skirt and lifted the hem.

She rushed into the room closing the door but there was no lock to make her feel secure. She looked around the room; there was nothing to brace the door with. Why did she feel the need to barricade herself inside the room? Something inside her made her panicked and uneasy. She hurried to the straw mattress, crouched and sat down. She wrapped the blanket over her shoulders then scooted back with her legs bent upward covered with the drape of the blanket. Her eyes focused on the door; every night for the past three days she was harassed by that gentleman. Yet, she hadn't seen him since the night before. There was no reason to fear another inappropriate visit from him. She slowly lay down against the mattress letting the candle burn. Gradually her eyes closed and sleep finally took over.

Rose softly hummed through her sleep. She lazily rolled onto her back dropping her arms back against the mattress. "Go away," she sleepily murmured not hearing a knock on the door but through her sleep it was if she sensed a looming presence. Her legs stretched out beneath the layers of skirting pointing the toes of her boots. She continued to mumble in her sleep.

Jerry crouched down beside the mattress Rose lay talking in her sleep. His eyes looked to the half melted candle. He lifted his hand and with his thumb and index finger snuffed the candlelight delivering the room into thick shadows. His eyes shifted and studied her sleeping state. She was so vulnerable but there wouldn't be much enjoyment if he took advantage of the sleeping beauty. Well, perhaps he could take advantage a little tiny bit. His lips smirked with a mischievousness developed in his darkly shadowed eyes. He maneuvered and sat down on the edge of the floor laid mattress continuing to admire her. He reached his left hand; the fingers extended and nails lengthened to claw tips. Gently he brushed the back of his distorted fingers against the warmth of her lightly freckled cheek. He took in the sweet scent of her youthful purity which was a weighing temptation.

His eyes focused on his wandering hand which now caressed along the exposed slope of her neck. His hand shifted palm down lightly grazing the tips of his nails along the curve of her delicate collarbone. He leaned and brought his arm over her and pressed his left hand against the mattress. His eyes closed as he brought his lips near her cheek feeling the heat radiate against them. He lightly licked his lips with the temptation to press them against that warmth. His eyes slowly opened and unveiled their change into that brilliant red rimmed in fiery orange with the shades heightened by the fine pupils.

He listened to her softly hum; heard each of her deep breaths and the gentle beating of her heart. His lips again smirked as he lifted his right hand. His eyes focused on that gentle pulse at the high slope of her neck. He brought the very fine tip of his lengthy nail touching against the pulse. Pressing his lips together he felt the distinct brush of the grown fangs. His lips formed a sly grin and caving to temptation he very gently pressed that nail tip into the sweet pulse, piercing slightly that blood pumping pulse. His hand drew back and eyes widely focused on the very small bead of blood emerge from the tiny puncture. He leaned further down; the scent was powerful radiating from just that tiny bead of crimson.

With almost a feathery type of kiss, he pressed his lips against that aromatic bead of blood. He rubbed his lips together feeling the slight slick of blood then eagerly licked between his lips tasting that flavorful bodily substance. Yes, the temptation grew and again he brought his lengthy nail tip to the side of her neck and pressed it again against that life filled pulse. Just a little puncture followed by a quick slice, the pulse was invaded a bit more. He paused the moment she somewhat groaned. His eyes shifted looking at her closed eyes; she remained asleep. His eyes shifted their focus and watched closely as a very subtle trickle of blood formed. His lips again smirked then lightly parted. His eyes closed and again he brought his lips against her neck but this time he didn't give a type of kiss; his lips very lightly suckled drawing a sampling of her blood into his mouth which tantalized his delicate palate. He softly hummed tasting all the aromatic flavors that were woven throughout her sweet blood.

His eyes snapped open then he swiftly drew back. His eyes focused on her sleeping face; again she softly groaned. His brow furrowed with confusion because there was something in her blood he had never tasted before from others. He had tasted many a thing from consuming blood. He had tasted sins, famines, and many different types of diseases. There was something tasted in her blood; something he hadn't ever tasted before but knew it was a disease of some kind.

He rose up with his eyes focused on her lovely face. He reluctantly tasted his lips. Yes, her blood was faintly diseased by something unfamiliar or perhaps undiagnosed or unknown. His mind traced to the information he knew about her; eyes shifted side to side with thought. His eyes closed and jaw clenched then he slowly huffed. He rose up off the mattress and moved for the door. He quietly opened the door but took a brief moment to look back at her. That he hadn't expected to discover within the secrets of her life blood which he sensed would become her death blood as well.

He left the room quietly closing the door behind him.


	6. Day Six Journey's End

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**19**__**th**__** Century**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Day Six**_

_**The Journey's End**_

Rose woke up to pounding on her door. She groggily sat up hearing Oscar telling her they would soon be leaving. The last day of the journey began with her feeling under the weather. The moment she was inside the carriage she dozed off; felt exhausted from the long journey. There were stops off and on to feed and water the horses pulling the carriage; she would step out beneath the bright sun but not even that bright blue sky seemed to waken her from feeling overly tired. Again, inside the carriage she dozed off and on; didn't even bother reading any of her morbid Edgar Allen Poe works.

The carriage rolled on and on over the slightly rugged terrain delivering her deeper into the surrounding thick forest. Moments of shadows developed beneath the towering tree canopies then moments of brightness within the gaps between the stretches of trees. The carriage continued along the desolate road as the sky darkened with dusk lining the shape of mountains giving a brilliant orange glow. Then night created a thick darkness within the carriage and outside the carriage everything became blackened.

Oscar reached across from his seat and lightly gripped Rose's shoulder then gently shook her and announced, "We are near; time to wake."

Rose sluggishly rose up from the somewhat slouched lean she had been in for nearly two hours. She looked to Oscar through the thick shadows within the darkened interior of the carriage. She listened to the wheels slowly turn grinding against the gravel road and felt the carriage lightly rock against the uneven terrain. She yawned and stretched out her arms trying to rid herself of fatigue. "How much further you think?" she asked looking out the window into more darkness. She leaned to peer further out the window and in the distance she caught glimpse of some type of glow.

"Not much further I assume." Oscar stated, "The carriage has slowed and so I assume we are quite near."

"Yes," She agreed while focused on the illuminating glow somewhere behind the pines, "I see light in the distance." She knew that light was coming from her new home and in that home was her intended. Softly she sighed; the uncertainty and nervousness again developed through the fatigue. It was near, her future was drawing closer and dread also grew heavy inside her. Her eyes continued to focus just as the carriage rolled into an opening and there it was, the looming structure that was to become home. Her hand rested against her heaving chest feeling the racing of her heart.

Everything she had known was now behind her, far behind her. She would likely never see her father again and become part of a foreign world with a man that was a stranger but was her fiancé and soon to be husband. Her mind slowly grew blank. No more questions concerning her new life. She had finally come to the end of that journey and a whole new journey was to begin with her becoming a wife.

Her eyes held focus just as the carriage started to turn. There before her were towering walls with an open gate in the center; had it once been a fortress belonging to some ancient lord? It nearly had a foreboding essence of a prison which heightened her dread. She leaned further as the carriage rolled towards the opening within the center of those structured walls; nearly medieval torches lined the top of those walls. Her head turned as the carriage rolled through the opening and her eyes shifted upward studying the thickness and height of the walls.

The carriage slowed into a crawl then slightly jerked to a stop with the horses making anxious snorts while nervously clacking their shoed hooves against the stone beneath them. Rose sat not sure what to do then heard the call of a man's voice. Her heart pounded believing it was quite possibly James Morgan. Her eyes did a quick scan of what looked like a torch illuminated courtyard then the carriage door came open and a quite large and broad shouldered man dressed in a proper gentleman's suit greeted her. She nervously glanced to Oscar who simply nodded in gesture for her to accept the stranger's assistance. She took a deep breath then rose up slightly hunched then took the stranger's offered hand. She carefully stepped down from the carriage; the stranger nodded his head in greeting.

"Miss Rose," the tall and muscular man greeted, "I am Bossley and I run the household. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rose somewhat sighed with relief; he wasn't her intended. She smiled, "Hello, Bossley, a pleasure." She graciously nodded with a slight curtsy.

"Please, follow me," Bossley suggested then turned, "Please unload Miss Rose's belonging and deliver them inside." He ordered the carriage driver and secondary assistant.

Rose followed the gentleman but glanced back noticing that Oscar hadn't gotten off the carriage. Perhaps she and her escort were now to officially part ways; his job done now that she had arrived to her final destination. She looked forward and scanned the structure; yes, it seemed to be the proper household for a wealthy family. There were nearly four stories; her head slightly leaned back as they neared the entrance. Her head lowered as her hands were tucked in front of her. Inside her new home she was led and she immediately was struck by the elaborate grandeur of the foyer yet it was softly illuminated by the chandelier hung from the twenty foot ceiling. Her eyes scanned and took in the rich details of that lovely foyer. She tried to imagine what the rest of the grand house would look like.

"Hello!" a quite feminine voice called which echoed against the towering ceilings of the foyer.

Rose quickly looked for the source of the voice; her eyes scanned up the stretch of the curved staircase that led to the second floor. Her eyes gently widened upon seeing a quite beautiful woman begin to move down the staircase with such elegance and grace that gave the impression she was floating nearly mystically. She studied the woman; her hair was a rich and nearly black brown and so stylishly bundled at the crown. The woman's face was remarkably beautiful with large eyes which she oddly thought were so similar to a particular gentleman who she hadn't seen since the first village after the train. The closer the woman came to the bottom of the stairs the more the features of her face were remarkably similar to that one gentleman's. The woman stepped off the stairs with such a soft and nearly sensual expression about her full mouth then approached her.

"You finally made it!" the woman chimed and Rose picked up immediately the woman's vocals were also similar to that of smooth talker's, "I do hope your journey was pleasant." The woman stepped before her then offered her gloved hand, "I am Regine," she introduced, "I am to be your sister in law."

"Oh," Rose finally found her voice, "I never knew he had a sister." She shook hands with her apparent future sister in law, "A pleasure to meet you, Regine."

"Really, that's odd," Regine sang then grasped both of Rose's hands, "Well, now you know." She thought the young woman quite indifferent and sensed her nervousness, "Well, welcome to our home, sweet Rose." Yes, she quickly understood her brother's choice for that young woman; he had always had a fondness for pale skinned and pure young things. She leaned forward and kissed Rose's cheek; yes, she could sense the young Rose was pure. She leaned back keeping her smile sensually sweet. "You are much prettier than I had predicted." She charmingly chimed, "And so young."

Rose fought back the urge to frown; there was just something that seemed familiar about the obviously mature beauty dressed in fashionable red. Regine's mannerisms and vocals were similarly smooth and well spoken. "Thank you," she politely responded then asked, "Where might your brother, my fiancé be?"

"Oh, he will arrive shortly," Regine stated, "He's, well, hunting."

Rose awkwardly nodded, "Oh, that's nice. He enjoys hunting." She never knew that, never told that information in those letters.

Regine softly grinned, "Yes, he loves the hunt." She released one of Rose's hands, "I am positive you would like to clean up after such a long journey." She looked to Bossley who stood firm while keeping an eye on Rose's belongings being brought into the foyer. "Bossley, darling, would see to it that a bath is prepared for Rose and a proper meal." She instructed the devoted servant, "I will personally escort Rose to her room." She watched Bossley nod agreeing to her instruction. She looked to Rose, "Come with me, dear, and we will get you settled and comfortable." She turned and tugged Rose by the hand to the staircase, "We have prepared quite a lovely room for you," she explained moving up onto the stairs.

"Thank you," Rose again maintained her politeness being firmly led up the staircase.

"And no worries, dear," Regine continued to speak, "We made certain you'll have everything you could ever need or want." She stepped up onto the landing and led Rose across towards the east wing of the sprawling household. "We must make sure that you look positively beautiful upon my Brother's return." She again grinned, "He is nothing but a perfectionist and perfect he shall receive."

Rose frowned while allowing the woman to lead her down the long corridor. Her eyes made quick scan seeing the many paintings, lovely carved tables with intricately designed clocks set atop them, and numerous doors. She was getting more nervous hearing her fiancé's desire for perfection. She wasn't nearly the description of perfection and couldn't imagine what could be done to create her into that expected perfection. What type of man was she marrying? It was apparent he had quite exquisite taste by look of everything decorating the corridor so elegantly. She was always simple; never lived a lavish lifestyle and wasn't certain if she could live up to her intended's expectations. What if he was disappointed when he saw her?

Rose snapped from her troublesome thoughts the moment Regine opened a door then slightly tugged her through the doorway. Her eyes grew wide the moment she saw the lovely room filled with perfect and elegant furnishings and décor.

"The servants will bring hot water for you to bathe." Regine informed and turned facing Rose, "You will find numerous selected gowns hung in the armoire with all the needed accessories and undergarments. Bathe then dress appropriately." She was giving instructions not options, "You will look beautiful when he arrives." She firmly stated while keeping a smile, "Perfection, Rose, remember he expects complete perfection. My Brother always gets what he wants, understood?"

Rose kept silent and nodded. The woman's demeanor had twisted into something strange and uncomfortable. She didn't feel like a fiancé to the woman's brother; felt as if she were some type of item to be collected like everything else she had seen.

"The servants will cater to your needs." Regine continued to explain, "My Brother will come to you, understood? That means you stay in this room."

Again Rose nodded; somewhat dumbfounded by how demanding the woman was being.

Regine broadened her deceptive smile; condescending to her instructing tone. "Very good," she praised the young woman's silent agreements, "He is quite anxious to see you. I am positive you won't displease him, will you?" She watched Rose slowly shake her head, "Excellent," she gave a sharp nod, "Well, I will leave you to relax, clean up, and dress appropriately for your first meeting with my dear Brother." She gave a nod then stepped passed Rose and left the room without another word.

Rose deeply exhaled; felt as if she had held her breath through that awkward one way conversation. She stood there frozen by the shock of the oddly calm demands given by Regine. That dread grew and grew; could she truly be happy in such a household made from nothing but perfection?

She startled upon the door opening then turned watching servants enter carrying buckets of steaming water. Her eyes followed as they silently moved to a divider screen then step behind and listened to them pour the water into what she knew was a bathing tub. Her head slightly dropped as her hands lifted and removed the bonnet. It was the beginning of the end of her freedom. There was a sense of now becoming a permanent prisoner within those beautiful walls; a life she predicted would be misery being expected to be perfect left and right. Her eyes closed; how she wished she was back in America living a life of simplicity where perfection wasn't expected or needed. Her shoulders slumped; her life was officially the property of a stranger and would become truly official the moment they were married. "Oh, this is not going to be good." She commented under another heavy breath.

Rose paced and paced; back and forth and back and forth across the rich wood floor. She was assisted in dressing and doing her hair by a couple of the silent servants; she hated their silence and the silence of that room. On her feet were pretty beaded black boots that brushed against the hem of an elaborate dark and rich green gown decorated with black beading and lace. The gown was different than the plain and pale blue dress she was instructed to wear during her journey. Things seemed to contradict what had been written in those many letters. The man in the letters oddly was indifferent to the man she was actually going to marry.

The longer she stayed confined in that room the more anxious she became. She even attempted to read those boring letters she removed from the trunk; they just made her even more nervous because how could anyone who supplied such boring poetry remotely demand perfection and live in such elegant grandeur? Her face twisted in different expressions while she paced the floor.

It seemed hours had passed but still no intended. She even attempted reading her morbid Poe but her mind was frantic. What was she to say to this stranger she would spend the rest of her life with? How does she greet him? What was her life going to be like from that night forward? Was he a kind man; yet, how could a man be kind if he expected perfection? Was he a young older or old older? Was she going to tolerate her wedding night? She paused from pacing upon that thought. "Oh, that will most definitely be awkward." She nervously mumbled then continued her pacing.

She again stopped upon hearing what sounded like footsteps moving outside the room door. Was it him? "Oh," she softly whined while nervously shaking her hands that felt awkwardly numb. A knock sounded on the door. "Oh my," she again nervously whined and quietly moved for the door. Her heart raced and chest heaved with her every nerve on edge. She approached the door as another knock sounded then she called, "Just a moment." Her shaky hand reached and briefly paused before touching the handle. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her hand gripped the handle. She twisted the handle then released her breath stretching a pleasant smile over her lips. She pulled the door open then her eyes opened looking to the back of who she assumed was her fiancé.


	7. Day Seven The Intended

_**Jerry Dandridge's What If Scenario**_

_**19**__**th**__** Century**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Day Six**_

_**The Intended**_

Rose frowned looking to the backside of a man wearing an expensive tailored and fashionable nearly midnight blue suit jacket. Her eyes frowned more upon noticing the very dark hair. Her nose wrinkled in confusion then the man turned his head and her eyes grew wide recognizing the very distinct profile. "Oh, not you," she mumbled with a gasp then the relentless gentleman from the train and her night at the first inn turned around and faced her with that handsome and smug grin of his.

"Yes, me," Jerry chimed and made quick study of young Rose, "You look positively ravishing. That shade of green perfectly enhances your beauty." He was amused by the stunned expression of her wide blue eyes and charming wrinkle of her nose and slight gape of her rose pink mouth.

"What are you doing here?" she quickly asked; confused and, well, utterly confused, "Had you followed me?" She didn't know what to make of him standing there in the home of her intended. She stepped back and went to slam the door but his hand slammed against it, "Please, I...well, I have no idea why you are here." She didn't want to put the blatant pieces together knowing there was only one reason why he was standing there looking all smug and full of himself and refused to acknowledge what was being told to her by his presence. "This is highly beyond inappropriate." She nodded agreeing with her statement. No, she refused to accept the reason for him being there.

"Oh, but you were expecting me." He confidently proclaimed, "And my behavior is quite appropriate I assure you."

"Says you," she grimaced at him, "But I disagree and I must demand that you leave." She was more than confused, flabbergasted beyond any real comprehension imaginable. Well, it was imaginable but her mind fought against it. "I cannot imagine…" she stammered on her words while she felt her face persistently twisting in many different confused expressions.

"You can demand all you like, Rose," he held his grin, "But I will not do as you demand."

"And why not?!" she loudly asked, appalled by his behavior and stubbornness. The sense of deception was rearing inside her thoughts. His handsome face was pure deception.

"Because," he leaned forward looking directly in her lovely frowned blue eyes, "I am your fiancé and this is my home."

"Are not!" she quickly snapped back, "And is not!"

"Ah, but I am." His grin broadened in response to her disbelief, "And it is."

"Are not!" she snapped back again, "My fiancé's name is James Morgan and he is, well, older than you." That was all the information she was told since the arrangement was made including what was written in all those letters. Her brow furrowed with frustration and further confusion.

"James Morgan was just my liaison." He stated keeping his hand firm against the door feeling her urge to again attempt to slam it in his face, "James Morgan is by appearance sake older than me by more than ten years. Yes, James Morgan is who your father had met. Yes, James Morgan was the man you have been corresponding with. But James Morgan is not your intended. I am."

"Are not!" she again snapped not wanting to believe this arrogant man who had a different woman for three nights on the train and another that night in the first inn was the man she was to marry, "You lie! You are a blatant liar and schemer and an obvious trespasser!"

"Yes, I admittedly have schemed." He nodded, "But the truth of the matter is that I am your intended, your fiancé and this is my home. I have kept a close eye on you throughout your entire journey. You have proven your value and worth."

"If you are who you say you are than why hadn't Oscar recognized you, hmm?" she quickly questioned, "You hired him."

"No, again that was James Morgan who, again, was my liaison." He stated, "I will apologize for the deception."

"I refuse," she quickly stated, "I refuse to marry you. You haven't proven your value and worth to me but proven to me what a scheming liar you are and a blatant womanizer!"

"Oh, you refuse me?" he asked with amusement and her fiery demeanor encouraged his desire for her, "Yes, you've refused me throughout those four nights but now there are no more refusals."

"Says who?" she asked; hated that she was played a fool as was her father, "I will gladly walk back to the Atlantic and swim it to get away from the likes of you."

He took a step forward pushing the door wider. "Are you saying you're disappointed knowing that I have been all this time your intended, hmm?" he asked taking another step forward as she took a step back, "Would you have preferred a man older in appearance than me who you wouldn't find the least attractive?" His eyes scanned her figure; the elaborate gown truly enhanced what nature had given her. The corset beneath that dress gave enhancement of her lovely curves unlike those dull dresses she had worn throughout her journey. He purposely made certain nothing would bring to other men the light of her obvious beauty.

"You I don't like remember," she stated feeling more and more betrayed but was even more so confused by the purpose of the whole scheme, "How could I possibly want to marry someone who blatantly spent his evenings with a different woman while he was on the very same train as his fiancé, hmm? Oh, don't forget the last evening that you spent it with two women. And don't forget your blatant fornication with that whore at the inn!"

"Oh, you're upset because of the women." He gave a slight understanding nod, "Oh, they weren't of any true importance." He slammed the door shut behind him watching her startle upon the door closing, "They merely fed an unfortunate necessity, a need, and a hunger."

"That is disgusting!" she commented believing he meant a carnal hunger, "So, you confess such inappropriate behavior and so blatantly at that. You should be greatly ashamed!"

"I'm not ashamed," he stated with a shake of his head, "See, those women literally fed me, fed a hunger that's in my true nature but I have a more natural hunger that must be fed by you, my fiancé."

"What in the Lord's name is wrong with you?" she snappily asked then her eyes frowned upon catching sight of a standing mirror then flinched seeing again no reflection as she had in the reflective window glass on the train. Her eyes shifted and looked at him widely, "What are you?"

His eyes shifted followed by his head and didn't see what she hadn't, his reflection. He again looked to her wide eyed expression. "There are many different words given for what I am." He explained, "Nosferatu, immortal, creature of the night, the damned, the devil, a demon, and vampire."

"You have no reflection," she stated not really understanding a single one of those terms.

"Yes, I am void of a reflection; an unfortunate thing, I know." He smirked; would be nice to see his obvious handsome features with his own eyes, "Imagine living centuries unable to be reminded by a mirror of how undoubtedly attractive you are."

"Oh, that does not sound egotistical at all." She sarcastically commented.

"But," he lifted his hand with his index finger erected then pointed at her, "You remind me of my attractiveness; give me obvious understanding that my appearance is more than appealing."

"I swear," she shook her head, "What good is to have me remind you of something you are so obviously confident about? And what has been the purpose of any of this, whatever you are?"

"I'm not sure if there has been a purpose besides the simple fact of amusement and knowing I could get away with it." He blatantly confessed ignoring her comment of what he was, "But I will confess to you that years back before the Civil War went into full bloom that my liaison James Morgan had explained his meeting with your father, spoke of a very young and quite beautiful daughter of John Garrett." He again stepped forward which only prompted her to step back, "He stated he was confident that once the young Rose was of age that she would certainly be lovelier and I must agree, you are lovelier than expected." His eyes again scanned from her face then down, blatantly paused at the lovely cleavage the gown's bodice revealed and enhanced, "Yes, lovely." His eyes slyly returned to her dumbfounded expression.

"This makes not a bit of sense." She was completely confused and fearful at the same time, "It's clear that you have not one problem receiving women so why go to these extreme lengths?"

"Yes, I am capable of receiving any woman I wish." He smugly agreed, "At first I went to these lengths as just a simple sport of amusement; one needs to come up with other means of entertainment after centuries of living." He again stepped forward which, again, caused her to back away from him, "I was in pursuit of this game, so to speak. I saw an opportunity to secure purity because I rarely ever have such opportunities to taste purity. Typically I feed my hunger by the means of those women from the train." Forward he moved and the moment she took another step back she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed, "But I discovered something quite peculiar about you, Rose, that I have honestly never come across before." Yes, she was oddly unaffected by the unnatural abilities to charm, mesmerize, and seduce. Yet, there was something more because of what he had tasted in her blood which caused a little struggle inside him.

"You are a disturbed individual or thing or perhaps monster is a more appropriate word to describe you." She stated then leaned back as he now stood before her staring down at her.

"Call me what you will." He was used to such adjectives, "You became a challenge. None of my abilities seem to have any effect on you. You're a puzzle; a challenging puzzle but I am determined to figure you out."

"The only ability you have is to make someone uneasy and quite annoyed." She shook her head trying desperately not to believe that he was a something instead of someone, "And I am not a challenge to be met; I am a human being, a woman. You perceive me as some type of conquest instead of what I am. You're a horrible and beastly man."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Rose," he smiled down at her, "I know you're a woman, a very beautiful young woman. And I am confident that just as any woman; young or old; there are things that you desire to have met. I am prepared to satisfy all those desires."

"Well, I'm not prepared to have you satisfy them." She quickly stated with a shake of her head, "No, you're vulgar and read me all wrong. I am not like those women from those past nights. I was deceived into believing I was coming here to marry. There is much more to me than some damned conquest to be succeeded!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that one bit." He agreed; enjoyed the spiteful fire burning through her large blue eyes, "I know there is more to you, Rose. You're full of fiery spunk and I find that more than appealing." He undid the buttons of his suit jacket then pulled it back.

"Don't make yourself comfortable." She quickly spat, "You are too presumptuous and damned too confident with your overloaded ego."

"You have a very colorful vocabulary once provoked." He commented tossing the jacket aside.

"Yes and it will likely become even more so with the likes of you." She grumbled with her eyes widening the moment he started unbuttoning his vest, "You're an ass! You are a positively arrogant ass!"

"You misinterpret confidence as arrogance." He stated; loved the fiery flush of her cheeks.

"I call you as I have witnessed you to be, that's all." She kept her tone spiteful, "You just don't care to admit to your arrogance; you obviously are misinterpreting certain truths, damn you! And stop that!" she aimed her finger at him as he removed his vest, "That is beyond wrong and wrongly suggesting that I am so willingly going to cave beneath your lack of charms." She was feeling flustered; how could someone or something so attractive be so annoying and arrogant and positively evil? "You're very appearance is deceptive of what you truly are, a ghastly and soulless thing." She angrily snipped.

"So, you do find my appearance pleasing to your beautiful eyes, hmm." He took that one bit from all she said in spite.

"That was not the point I was trying to convey, you ass!" she shouted up at him, "You are hopeless, completely hopeless. You are lost to your ego and…" she paused with her mouth gaping in shock as he now was undoing the cufflinks of his sleeves, "And, please, don't do that because that is even more wrong and so inappropriate and beyond suggestive." She was further flustered because he was so irritatingly good looking and beginning to unbutton his shirt and gradually exposing his damned torso which wasn't helping her at all. Her hands tossed up, "Why do I even bother, hmm? You're obviously determined to expose yourself before my eyes. Yes," she shook her head rolling her eyes the moment the shirt was pulled from waist of his trousers then slyly removed, "Yes, there it is. Off with the shirt." She slapped her hands over her face, "This is wrong in far too many ways."

"I have already fed one hunger," he stated listening to her grumble under her breath from behind her hands, "Now I wish to feed the other."

"That sounds all the more suggestive than you without your shirt." She stated keeping her face hidden behind her hands.

"Yes, it is and intentionally suggestive might I add." He nodded then heard her somewhat whine, "Rose, I wish to kiss you."

"No," she shook her head.

"Yes," he said with a nod, "I wish to kiss you, now."

"No," she continued to shake her head.

"Are you perhaps nervous because you haven't ever experienced a kiss?" he asked finding her all the more charming.

"No," she stated.

His eyes flinched with surprise, "What?" he quickly asked; charming just flew out the window.

She lowered her hands and looked up at him with an awkward grin then confessed, "I have been kissed, numerous times to be exact."

His lips slightly puckered with annoyance; that was not what he had been informed. "Any why hadn't I been told any of this, hmm?" he actually asked himself crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I presume your liaison James Morgan never asked." She slightly shrugged, "Well, even if he had asked the answer would likely have been no that I haven't been kissed because not even my Father knows."

"And is there anything else I should know?" he asked with steadily growing annoyance and frustration.

"Well," she spoke up with her eyes shifting side to side.

"Oh dear," he lifted his hand and started to massage his brow with his fingers and thumb. This was not at all what was expected.

She nervously and quite awkwardly pressed her lips together. "On the confessed occasions of kissing there were moments of some touching." She confessed with her fingers nervously fidgeting.

"And how much touching are we speaking?" he asked trying to keep calm but unable to loosen the frustrated pucker about his lips.

"Not a lot," she answered, "Nothing too extensive. I little fondling above the waist; I would never allow anything beyond that. I have morals, unlike you, you monstrous ass."

"So, you're a virgin, is that a safe assumption?" he bluntly asked looking down at her.

Her eyes flinched in surprise to such an inappropriate question. "What type of woman do you think I am?" she asked, though his question was logical because of what she confessed, "Yes, I am that, that I know for certain. I was informed of this damned farce the moment the so called proposal was made and, of course, I refrained from carnal urges unlike you. Tell me," she looked up at him with her eyes narrowed, "Is it appropriate to assume you are the male version of a harlot, hmm? And why is it when a woman might go a little beyond kissing they are perceived as a common whore? Yet, when men, such as you," she tossed her hand gesturing at him, "flaunt themselves all over the damned place they are simply called experienced gentlemen, not whores?" She rested her hands on her corseted hips, "I would like to know what difference it makes if I am a virgin or not when obviously you prefer women with loose morals by what I witnessed on the train? How you let them flaunt and throw themselves so blatantly in your willing direction is, well, disgusting. You are no gentleman by any means, sir. Oh and why were you so willy nilly knocking on my door every night, hmm, when you obviously were expecting a virgin not a charlatan? That makes no sense whatsoever!"

He shook his head; she had more of a big mouth than first assumed. Her voice went on and on and on.

"And what are you? Yes, you said what you are but what exactly does that entail?" she continued to question, "Are you cursed? Are you damned? What is the nature of your beast? And what did you mean by two different hungers and how did those women feed that one said hunger?"

He believed he was lost of words; so many questions she spewed all over the place going in all different directions at once. He again started massaging his brow. "Rose," he spoke her name as calmly as possible but she continued rambling, "Rose!" he raised his voice.

She startled, "What?!"

"I would like to make a request." He spoke dropping his hand.

"Go ahead but I will not guarantee I would grant this request." She focused on his slightly annoyed expression.

"I request that you please," he took a brief moment to hold back the urge to shout, "Please, stop talking and asking questions."

"What type of request is that?" she asked another question, "You don't think I have the right to ask questions when I have been made the insurmountable fool in your little so called game?"

He clenched his jaw. "Rose, if I kiss you will that silence you at least temporarily?" he asked with hope.

"Well, that's a stupid question." She commented, "How would I be able to speak if I were being kissed?"

"Knowing what I know from this very short but seemingly lengthy moment," he commented with a slow huff, "You would likely find a way."

"That comment was just plain rude." She stated with a shake of her head, "Yet, what makes you think I would remotely want you to kiss me? I have not given one indication that I desire to be kissed by you."

"You find me attractive, correct?" he quickly asked.

She sat for a moment with her eyes shifting side to side in thought then answered, "Yes, you are quite attractive though you know that already."

He held back the urge to grumble then took what she offered, "Well, since you so kindly shared that you do find me attractive then I assume you would quite possibly enjoy a kiss from me."

"That I believe is a huge assumption, that is, me enjoying a kiss from you." She snipped back, "You could be a hack for all I know."

He kept his arms crossed and leaned down aiming his eyes firmly in hers. "Would you care to find out?" he asked wanting nothing more than to shut her up; the challenge was still on though she was making it so complicated to be met.

She leaned back a bit more. "I don't know," she said, "I don't even know you."

"Would you have allowed me to kiss you if we hadn't met on the train, hmm?" he asked with a lift of his brows, "Would you have been interested in me kissing you if we had just met upon me knocking on that door and knowing I was your fiancé, hmm?"

"Well, since you put it that way," she shifted her eyes from his, "Likely I would have been pleasantly surprised that you didn't look anything as the letters portrayed. Yes, I may have been interested in you kissing me if that were the circumstance."

"Okay, why don't we just forget about the train, hmm?" He suggested, "Look at me as your fiancé you've traveled a great distance to meet then marry."

Her eyes again looked to his; yes, he had lovely large dark eyes nothing like she had imagined. She pressed her lips together still thinking; contemplating his suggestion. But that didn't change what happened, the scheming and him being something so unnatural or perhaps supernatural. "What are your intensions with me?" she sincerely asked; watched him drop his head, "I apologize but I'm honestly concerned about your intentions."

He lifted his head and again looked her in the eyes. "Perhaps my intentions haven't been noble or becoming of a gentleman." He honestly said, "Yet, my intentions have changed, they changed the moment you were unaffected by any of my unnatural charms, wiles, and, yes, seduction. The only thing about me that has any obvious affect is my appearance." Also his mind shifted directions upon that subtle taste of her blood and its contents. He knew there was a possible death in her future. He knew her mother died of an undiagnosed illness that took a slow course unlike the deaths he had caused many times over. She was young, very beautiful and full of life. He admired her obvious spunk and felt she had the potential to be a very productive creature like him.

"Have you ever considered more natural charms, wiles, and seduction?" she curiously asked, "If you are a creature accustomed to having access to such easily obtained abilities then perhaps you've forgotten the natural abilities. You have already obtained the charm of physical attractiveness. How difficult is it to obtain the rest?"

His eyes softly frowned; it was the first time she sounded actually intelligent and quite intuitive throughout that entire long winded conversation. Yes, perhaps he relied on those unnatural abilities to ease him into seducing others. She definitely saw his obvious physical charms with a handsome face. "Are you going to allow me to obtain the rest of my natural abilities?" he asked her in return.

"Are you going to kill me?" she bluntly asked; knew he wasn't your average ordinary mortal man, "Are you that type of thing?"

"I don't want to kill you, Rose." He softly smiled, "But I am that type of thing. Those women, I killed them."

"You did," she softly gasped with her eyes widening, "Well, if you killed them then why don't you wish to kill me?"

"As I said, I killed them to feed a certain hunger." He explained, lifted his hand and touched his fingertips against the side of her face, "And, as I said, I have another hunger in which I wish to feed."

"And you wish it to be me to feed that hunger." She stated.

"Yes," he gave a short nod, "Will you satisfy my hunger, Rose?"

"At this point," she sort of enjoyed the manner his chilled fingertips touched against the side of her cheek, "I expect I really don't have much of a choice since you technically are my fiancé though you lied through your teeth."

He softly laughed then genuinely smiled and asked, "Then can I start by giving you a kiss?" She was charming in her own unique and annoying way. He believed he would never again meet another remotely similar to her. He gladly watched her slowly nod with such sweet shyness in her large blue eyes. "I will kiss you now." He stated and she again nodded with a slight blushing about her cheeks heightening the dusting of freckles. His head slightly tilted and he gently brought his lips against hers. There was a whole other desire that developed inside him.


End file.
